


Boyfriends And Bears

by Flight_Of_Icarus



Series: Tumblr Prompts 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_Of_Icarus/pseuds/Flight_Of_Icarus
Summary: Bucky's supposed to be in the lab for his arm, but enjoys listening to his boyfriends talk instead.





	Boyfriends And Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylilunapotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylilunapotter/gifts).



> This is for the lovely @lylilunapotter who prompted me "First time Bucky’s in the lab with both of them, watching them do their science thing” on Tumblr! Hope you like it!

“Really Tony, this wouldn’t work if-”

“But if we alloy this-

“You’d be compromising strength-”

“But I’d get more flexibility and speed-”

“That doesn’t ensure-”

“I wouldn’t get hit!”

“But if you do, it’d slice through the armor!” 

“Hmm” Both of them fell silent. 

“I’d like to mention Master Barnes arrived in the lab about 10 minutes ago.” JARVIS said and then both spun around. 

“Bucky-bear!” Tony said happily, darting across the lab to throw himself across his boyfriend. “Sorry, we didn’t realize you came in.”

“Evidently.” Bucky hummed, moving over so Bruce could collapse on the seat beside them. “You know, you seem to have a fixation on bears.”

“What?” Tony said, wriggling until he could sprawl across both of them, seemingly taking the opportunity for a break. 

“Well, Bruce is your Brucie-bear, I’m a Bucky-bear and Rhodes is a honey-bear.” Bucky said, absently drawing patterns on Tony’s back. 

“If Rhodes didn’t come first, I’d be jealous.” Bruce said, leaning his head back and stretching out fully, even with Tony half sprawled over him. 

“You know you both can call him Rhodey right?” Tony said in amusement. “Thats a privilege that boyfriends of me get.” 

“Tony, sugar, that man would snap me in half with no remorse if he needed to.” Bucky said seriously. 

“Rhodey’s a softie!” Tony protested. “Did he give you a shovel talk or something?” He shifted to look at them better when they both glanced at each other. “He did? Spill!”

“He just…stared at us.” Bruce said slowly, “And then said he didn’t  _need_  to give us a shovel talk.”

“And then just walked off.” Bucky finished, “It was the scariest thing ever.” 

“Sir, you have three minutes before your alloy overheats and burns through its cast.” JARVIS said suddenly. “Would you like me to turn it off.”

“Uhh,” Tony said, glancing at Buckys arm. He just gently pushed Tony off his lap and in the direction of his worktable. 

“Go on, I have fun listening to your science babble anyway.” Bucky said, “And if you’re talking about the armor, why not alloy it with vibranium, like T’Challa’s suit?” 

“You’re a genius!” Tony breathed after a moment of wide-eyed contemplation. 

“That would work!” Bruce said, throwing an arm around Tony and dragging him back to their worktable excitedly. That was progress, Bruce barely touched either of them in the beginning from fear of hurting them, but he’d gotten better now. “We’d have to find an alternate source-”

“But the binding-”

“No it’d change-”

Bucky smiled, gesturing for JARVIS to play the audio version of Bruce’s latest paper as he waited for them to finish


End file.
